


Cherry Promise

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, takes place during 12fantasia, there's kissing. and they're gay. yeah that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Still confused over why exactly being able to tie a cherry stem into a knot indicate a good kisser, Tamaki seeks out Tenn for answers.





	Cherry Promise

**Author's Note:**

> it's a good ship
> 
> also it might do u well to read these translations (it's short) to understand some of the context going on here: https://twitter.com/lycheeflowers/status/1012188870522236928

“Yotsuba Tamaki, what are you doing here?” Tenn questions immediately as he cracks the door open for the other boy, presumably wary of other people that may be listening in. 

Tamaki shrugs at his wariness, and slips his way through the narrow slot Tenn created-- making sure to close the door after he entered the center’s personal room. That being settled, he shoots him a grin and waves his hand as an informal greeting. “Tenten, do you remember from earlier after the live..?”

Tenn sighs, shaking his head as he rubs his temples, “what did I say about you calling me Tenten?”

“Tenten is Tenten.” Tamaki pouts, “what, you can give me a nickname too if that’s what you’re upset about.” 

“That’s not the problem here.” Tenn cuts in, his voice dripping with its usual scathing venom. To his surprise, Tamaki seems to be blissfully unaware of his annoyance. Well, hey, isn’t that sort of a bad thing? Is this guy just oblivious to it? He’s pretty attuned to emotions, so it can be that he’s purposefully ignoring Tenn’s aura.  _ Asshole _ . However, he did have something to ask of him-- it seems like Tamaki has grown to want to ask him about everything ever since their first meeting.

Tenn isn’t opposed to his presence, and he even may have enjoyed the times they talked. He hasn’t really had a reason to request the pudding taxi, so that hasn’t been brought up ever since. It’d be a dip in his personal funds if he ever asks for those services, however, considering Tamaki might stingily increase the fare. In fact, the few occasions where they were able to hang out and spend the day idly were actually pretty fun.

However… what does he want now? He mentioned something about the aftermath of the live, so the first thing his mind travels to is the basket of cherries. Right. Those. “You mean the cherries, right.”

Tamaki nods vigorously, and he reaches into his pocket to reveal two cherries hanging off twin stems. “Yeah, I just wanted t know what the stem has to do with kissing. Yama-san said I’ll find out when I’m an adult, but… I’m almost an adult, y’know. Sou-chan was busy, and Tenten was also good at tying them. How does this make you a better kisser?”

“Geez, do you really have to know that too? Do you have someone you’re interested in?” Tenn asks with a small smirk, finding some joy in attempting to tease Tamaki in the same way he teased Riku earlier.

“Yeah,” Tamaki whispers, but not soft enough so Tenn isn’t able to hear. That surprises him, and Tenn glances at him with widened eyes. “I mean, it’s not like… whatever, Tenten, just tell me how it works.”

Honestly, it’d be much easier to show him the difference. Tenn’s cheeks heat up at the thought, and he forces his brain to put those ridiculous self-suggestions to rest. “Wouldn’t your groupmates be angry if I ruin your innocence?” 

“Hah?” Tamaki raises an eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s not their problem. It’s not like I’m a little kid like Rikkun.”

“You know he’s older than you, right?”

“Well.  _ Still. _ ” Tamaki huffs, crossing his arms. “Just tell me.”

Tenn’s no coward, so he just decides to put it as bluntly as possible. “It’s about the tongue. When you do a french kiss, it involves tongue. And you have to be pretty crafty with your tongue in order to tie a knot with a cherry stem.” His eyes travel toward the cherries, and snaps off one. He’s a bit cautious since Tamaki had sloppily kept it in his pocket, but it should be fine. He just hopes Tamaki washes his parka. “So, does that explanation suffice?” Tenn asks, popping the fruit in his mouth. He takes the pit, and tosses it in a trash bin. Then he holds the stem in his hand, redirecting his eyes to make direct contact with Tamaki’s. 

He expects Tamaki to nod, but instead he shakes his head. “Yeah, but… it might be better if you showed me, Tenten.”

Tenn’s cheeks turn fully red, and he notices himself losing his composure for a moment. “Huh? You’re slyer than I thought, Yotsuba Tamaki!” He exclaims, carelessly letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth in midst of his surprise.

When he looks back over, Tenn notes that Tamaki dons a smug expression.

So that’s his intention after all, huh? Tenn closes his eyes, taking a moment to let his heart rest itself. He isn’t sure if this development is even remotely romantic, or it could’ve been a plan out of lust-- well, he didn’t think Tamaki is the type. He thought he’d be more straight-forward with it like he is with everything else. He sighs, and then opens his eyes. “You better keep this a secret, Yotsu--”

“Tenten, call me just Tamaki.”

Tenn blinks, but then assumes he might wanted to feel more intimacy since they’re going to be… well. “Is that so. Alright, Tamaki. So you won’t tell anyone, right?”

Tamaki grins, shoving the cherry back in his pocket and offering a pinky. Tenn scoffs at the childishness of his display, but links his own pinky around his nonetheless. “I pinky promise! I absolutely won’t tell anyone, Tenten.”

“If that’s the case, then good.” Tenn smiles, withdrawing his own pinky. He raises the cherry stem to his own mouth, maintaining eye contact with Tamaki as he ties it into a perfect knot in his mouth. He gently takes the stem out of his mouth, revealing it to be tied in a perfect knot.

“Amazing, Tenten. So it wasn’t a fluke.”

“Of course not. I’m Kujou Tenn, I should be able to do everything perfectly.” Tenn reiterates, “now that’s just a saying. You can still be a decent kisser without being able to do that.”

Tamaki steps closer, seeming to challenge Tenn. It works, as Tenn gets closer to Tamaki too, closing the distance by safely tucking the tied knot into Tamaki’s pocket. He manages a pleasant smile as he looks back up at Tamaki, taking some joy in his bewildered expression. He gets even closer, and lies a hand gently on the other’s cheek. He slides his fingers up and down, teasing him with each intimate touch. To his surprise, Tamaki lets out some sort of frustrated groan. “H-Hey, Tenten. What are you doing?”

“You wanted me to show you, didn’t you?” Tenn teases, “why not you just leave this to me?”

Tamaki gulps, but nods mutely. “So you can be sexy too off the stage, Tenten.”

Tenn scoffs, but soon shivers when Tamaki wraps his arm around his body, pulling him against his chest. He’s built, that’s for sure-- he’s Tenn’s own pudding taxi, after all. “And you made it on that chart. Maybe you should be number one, I think I desire your embrace the most after this.”

Tamaki beams pridefully at that, and he looks so happy that Tenn wants to cut to the chase and kiss him already. Although, it’d feel like he’s ruining that purity. “I’m number one after all, right? I’m your number one, Tenten?”

It’s kind of irritating that he’s been able to change so fast. “Yes, you’re number one.” Tenn confirms, moving his other hand to stroke Tamaki’s head. He fingers thread through the tresses of his hair, amazed with how soft they feel in his hair. Deeming to leave his hand in his hair, he tilts Tamaki’s face slightly. He licks his lips while looking straight at Tamaki. “When you’re ready, close your eyes. You’re sure about this, right?”

“Yeah, I want you to show me.” Tamaki replies and gives his consent to what Tenn is about to do, and then a second later he closes his eyes. Tenn goes for it, closing his eyes as well and making sure to tilt his head to the opposite side as to not bump into Tamaki’s forehead. 

He barely touches the edge of Tamaki’s lips, opting to make it more sensual by barely grazing them with his own lips. (Not an excuse for the fact that he missed-- totally not.) His chest bubbles up with mirth as soon as he notices Tamaki’s heartbeat increasing. Him being nervous reassures him in a way--  _ very cute _ .

Tenn finally presses his lips firmly against Tamaki’s, finished with the gentle brushing of lips against each other. Tamaki, although flustered and on the receiving end at first, begins to return Tenn’s kisses, even tentatively trying new things like changing the position he kissed him back.

In the midst of a longer liplock, Tenn widens his mouth, which urges Tamaki into doing the same. Still a little uncertain and not as experienced as he initially made himself out to be, he tries to slip in his tongue into the kiss.

Right, he’s never really been a fan of novels himself unlike his brother, but this would be the part where their tongues are supposed to fight for dominance or whatnot. Yeah. Not happening, Tenn doesn’t think he can even stomach living that kind of cliché. 

Tamaki makes a satisfied noise, signalling that perhaps Tenn is doing a decent job. Well, that’s only natural. Tamaki seems confused still, and willingly relinquishes the lead to Tenn, who at least knows some more.

No matter how much stamina either of them have, they have to pull away eventually. Tenn withdraws slowly, opening his eyes and glances at the trail of saliva connecting their mouths.  _ Ah, gross _ , Tenn thinks, but is unwilling to break it in a haphazard way like tearing away. 

Tamaki is willing, however, and he even wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “That saliva part was gross.” He mutters, but his face is clearly flushed from embarrassment. “It… was nice, though. You are a good kisser, Tenten.”

Tenn smiles, ignoring his own growing blush on his face, “was it? You’re not bad either, Tamaki. Well, not good either.”

The other pouts at Tenn’s words, “geez, why can’t you just blindly praise me?”

Tenn hums, “isn’t it better if I actually mean it? So, who is the person you were interested in?”

Tamaki blinks, puzzled by Tenn’s inquiry. “Huh? Just kissed ‘em.”

Tenn falls into silence, and averts his gaze from Tamaki’s. “... is that so? You skipped quite a few steps, then.”

“Is it too late to ask if we can date each other, then..?” Tamaki questions innocently, tilting his head to the side, still holding tight onto Tenn’s body.

Tenn attempts to cover his mouth, hoping that he doesn’t resemble that Izumi Iori too much in hiding his shyness. “I didn’t say that.”

Tamaki beams, pulling Tenn against his chest again, but this time with both arms he hugs him. Tenn struggles a bit to snake his own arms around Tamaki in return, reprociating the embrace. “Cool, I’ll still keep that a secret. Should we keep this a secret too?”

Somehow, Tenn is glad that Tamaki is able to understand his feelings without him having to say it outloud. Not like it’s too embarrassing to, it’s just a little easier-- saves them some time. 

Tenn smirks, “I want to see how long it’ll take for them to find out. Wanna try it?”

“Yeah, it’s a promise.” Tamaki agrees, releasing Tenn from his grip. Tenn releases Tamaki too, and he quietly watches Tamaki as he reaches into the pocket of his parka. He takes out the cherry, and puts the fruit in his mouth. He glances over at Tenn, and offers it to him.

Ah, so that’s what he wants.

Tenn complies, tugging Tamaki down to match his own height and he grabs the cherry stem with his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm on twitter @shineonthesea!
> 
> "did you reference a wikihow article for this" absolutely
> 
> i swear i'll write a cuter fic later. i just need ideas.


End file.
